Tragedy Brought Forth by kindness
by spearcell96
Summary: they say tragedies always happen in the rain as Danny sit there in the snow freezing his life away he had new for who ever first said that... they didn't.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny or any other shows I may later make references to got the idea to make this from ThatFacelessDude story call the.**

* * *

Danny groaned as he look at Youngblood and Danielle chased each other around the open realm they were in, Dani had for 'whatever godforsaken' reason wanted to take up ghost hunting! Ever since she came to live with him after his mom and dad find out about his powers she had been begging him to teach her everything he knew.

"Gotcha!" Dani cheer firing the Fenton Thermos at Youngblood before flying back to her 'big brother' as she now started calling him since moving in with the Fenton's.

"So what do you think, not bad for my first time on the job eh." Dani cheese clearly looking for praise as he patted her on the head.

"Yeah good job kid, now that was enough for today why don't you head home. I'll be there in a little while." Danny said, Dani quickly nodded before flying off leaving her brother to his thoughts, floating off into no where Danny thought on how much his life had change after over grow had attack, he had still been getting use to his new ice powers and had accidentally froze the kitchen table at dinner time forcing him and Jazz to tell them everything, things had been a little hectic for the next few weeks with his mom running tests on him to make sure Danny didn't end up becoming a full ghost and his sister keeping his dad from trying to kill him but it all work out in the end.

Passing a floating door Danny stop as much as he hated to admit it the Ghost realm had become a relaxing away for him, 'when he wasn't being attack that is' Danny knew where to go and where to stay away from having come here so many time, would some times look at doors he hadn't been into before, yeah there was a chance he could end up walk into one of his enemy place even though he was sure he could get away from any of them now and would just mark the door down as one to avoid later on beside the Ghost zone while a hive for ghost had a lot of cool things in it to see.

"While let's see what behind door number one." Danny mutter with grin opening only to find much to his surprise a bar on the other side wait.

"Wow!" was the only thing that came out of his mouth as Danny walk in seeing many ghost just relax, some playing pool, others doing a card game that look like black jack and some where at the bar drinking themselves into dream land.

"Hey there ghost boy! What a kid like you doing here?" Penelope Spectra voice sounded as her frame appearing out of no where next to him and Danny tensed, he waved meekly as she grinned grabbing him by the shoulder causing him to tensed even more.

"Come drink with me boy!" Spectra grinned as she was led him to the table she had been sitting at and Danny quickly understood why she was being so friendly at seeing the nine bottoms there... Spectra completely sloshed.

As that was going on the door to the bar open up once again this time letting Desiree in who was in dire need of a drink after the day she had been through, scanning the bar Desiree raise an eye brow at seeing Spectra trying to shove bottles of beer down a certain ghost boy's gullet, drunkenly talking about that this is what you do at bars and shoving his face into her breasts in her drunken stupor. Danny was more then a little dazed and confused, his first time drinking alcohol rushing to his head and Desiree smirk, knowing the red head in her drunken stupor had found her next target for tonight.

"Careful ghost boy, other wise your goth friend might not be the first one to get in your pants." Desiree mutter not really caring what happen between the two as she headed for an open stool and set down.

"What will it be wise granter." the old ghost bartender ask, Desiree like him, he was one of the few who didn't use her power to do... unwanted things to her.

"A shot of jack with a dash of coke for now." Desiree spoke as he nodded leaving to make her drink, leaning on her elbow Desiree sigh wondering why her after life seem to hate her so much, as far as she knew Desiree had been a good person while live, yes her ghost life said otherwise but when men kept on using power for sexual acts knowing full while she wanted know part of any of it, Desiree felt she was more a little in title to be as evile as she was. An army wrapped around her shoulder as someones hot breath sent chill down her back.

"Hey Desiree been looking for ya." Johnny 13 said next to her ear causing Desiree to groan knowing where this was going, as this was going back at Danny's table he had just mange to free himself from Spectra who he was almost wishing was trying to kill him rather then being drunk off her ass because her hands were touching him in place he was really uncomfortable with.

"Who knew their was a cute side to Spectra." Danny grin planning on using this when they fight next time, taking one more look around the bar before he left Danny stop at seeing Johnny 13 with his arm over Desiree and kitten no where to be find.

"Hey Phantom where ya going! The night still young!" Spectra drunkenly slurred as she grabbed him by the nape of the neck and pull him back into her breast before spotting Johnny and Desiree.

"Boy that lady just can't catch a break." Spectra slurred as Danny manage to pull enough of his face free to look up between her breast at Spectra.

"What do you mean and can you let me go please." Danny mumble with a heavy blush on his face, as he had no choice but to peak through her breast, thankfully she did release her surprisingly strong grip on him but throw an arm over his left shoulder, a hand on his face then placing his left cheek on her right breast.

"Just watch and see." Spectra replied downing another drink as Danny look at Johnny and Desiree, the former saying something to the ghost genie causing to her push him away before he lean down and whisper something into her ears. Desiree's eye's widen before she stood up saying something that sounded oddly like 'I must obey' as Johnny put an arm around her waist and walk her out what Danny guess was the back door. Danny just blink unsure what had happen.

"See she just can't get a break." Spectra repeated causing Danny to look up at the red headed ghost wondering what she meant.

"What are you taking about?" Danny ask as Spectra cock an eye at him before laughing out loud confusing him even more.

"Right I'd forgotten that your a hero and all that good shit, and likely never tries using her wish granting power for anything other then stopping her, right?" Spectra said and Danny really wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Let's just say with that hot ass body of her a lot of the _male _ghost have found other wish's to ask for if you catch my meaning!" Spectra said with an highly indecent expression came over her face, Danny's eye's widen now understanding what she was talking about. Waves of revulsion though went rushing through Danny's body at the very thought of her power being use in such away! His dad Jack Fenton had a lot of flaws in him being a hungry ghost chasing, pudding loving, orange jumpsuit wearing moron, but if there was one thing he always made sure Danny understood 'beside how to beat ghost's' was that woman's should never be force to things they don't want to do or be look at like mere objects of lust.

"Sorry Spectra but I got to go." Danny snarl pushing her arm off him and walk away leaving her amuse at his clear anger, pushing open the door Danny walk out into what look like an ally way before hearing some suspicious noises coming from his left and quickly made his way to the end and turn the corner but what he saw made Danny eye go red with fury! There she was, Desiree, one of his most powerful enemy kneel down giving Johnny 13 a titfuck and blow job at the same time with a blank look on her face.

Danny at that moment made a noise akin to that a bull would make as it was being branded and wish it could kill the one that did it, catching Johnny attention as Danny glare a burning 'or as it was frozen' death at the bad luck ghost who gasp at him.

"Johnny I will break my foot off in your ass, if you don't get away from her RIGHT NOW!" Danny roar shocking Johnny.

"Oh crap! Shadow attack!" Johnny order looking like he was going to piss him as his shadow rush pass Danny on the ground before raising behind the ghost boy who with out looking or turning around punching the shadow, froze it, then smash it into pieces all in one move as Johnny look on at Danny unable to believe his shadow had been taken out that fast. Danny started cracking his knuckle leading to Johnny gulping.

"I'm going to count to three and if your still here-" Danny didn't even finish as Johnny blasted off, not wanting to hear another word, something Danny was happy for, as much as Danny wanted to beat the living hell out of Johnny he knew with how anger he was he might end up going to far an do things he couldn't undo. with a sigh Danny walk over to the un-moving Desiree and knee down on one knee.

"Hey Desiree you okay...? Hello Desiree, can you hear me?" Danny said trying to reach even waving his hand in front of her face but she was un-moving, looking around for a moment Danny pick her up flew to the top of the bar building before sitting her down and taking a few steps back just to be safe.

"I wish you would go back to normal." Danny said and her powers automatically granted his wish, Desiree started blinking for a moment before looking around then caught sight of Danny.

"What happen? I was in the bar trying to get a drink then Johnny- JOHNNY!" Desiree gasp as everything came back to her and remember Johnny had made a wish that she would do whatever he said, placing her hand over her mouth Desiree could taste it, the taste of cock... not only that but her top was down as well giving him a good view of her breast! "That asshole!" Rushing up to Danny before he could act, Desiree grabbed him by his suit not even bothering to pull up her top and her eye burning with rage... and tears?

"Where is he!? Tell me where he is! I'll kill him, I'll really kill him this time!" Desiree roar like a lion but Danny found himself frowning.

"This time? You mean he's done this before?" Danny ask and from the way her eye's were twitching he could tell it was a yes.

"Enough! Now tell me where he is or I'll rip your heart out!" Desiree exclaim turning her free hand's nails into clew and putting them near his face to get her point across but Danny rather being scary grab the arm holding him and release himself before flipping her over his head causing her to land on her back hard.

"Why little!" Desiree growl glaring at Danny, she powered up for an ecto-blast, intent on making him pay, when he spoke up before she attack.

"Desiree stop! Even if I tell you don't you Johnny would just use your power to stop you and likely continued where you two left off." Danny stated stopping her and her track as his words ran through her head causing her to look down growling at realizing he was right and ball her fist up so tight her knuckles turn white.

"Desiree are you-" Danny didn't finish when she suddenly burst into tears holding her hands over her face and fell down to her knees crying her eye's out!

"Why me! Why is this always happening to me!? She cried giving Danny a whole knew look at another side of her.

"You want to know why I'm so evil!? It's because people do things like this to me all the time!" Desiree scream shocking Danny that this happen often and he had not know about, (_Now I don't feel like the good guy anymore..._) Danny thought and gulp as he ever so slowly walk up to her with his hand's out in front of him, hoping she wouldn't attack. Upon reach he slowly kneel down and place a hand of each side of her purple top cause Desiree to look at him for the first time and fear and anger, (_Are you going to do the same to me ghost boy!?_) Desiree thought in outrage about to blast him but to her surprise Danny simple pull it up covering her breast then pull her into a hug shocking her even more.

"I'm sorry Desiree I should have know something like this was going on, even if you are evil no should be use like that." Desiree gasp as her eye's widen at say that, Danny had even gone so far as to start rubbing her hair in a calming and soothing way and his hand weren't trying to sneak down to her ass or breast.

"Child what are you-" however before she could finish place his hand on the back of Desiree's head and released a tiny ecto-blast. Normally, such a blast would do little to no damage, but delivered at point blank range it was enough to render Desiree unconscious and go lump into his arm's.

"Damn Johnny! So much for Kitty being his one and only." Danny mutter standing and carrying to the doorway at the top and placing her on the near by wall.

"You were always a pain to beat and like will be even more so after to night but I can't let this go on." Danny mutter bring his hand right next to her ear and whisper, "I wish that when you wake up, no longer have to grant wish's you don't want to ever again." And flash of green light appear over her as she spoke the words "So you wish it, so shall it be." in a soft tone before it die down and she was back to normal.

"Guess I'll have to find away to beat you with out that weakness huh? Oh well..." Danny said standing up and looking down her as, he had to admit she look rather cute sleeping like that, "Sorry for being so late in doing that." he whisper slowly raising into the sky, with one last glance Danny flow off never knowing what doing this would mean for him in the days to come.


End file.
